louph_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Louph Entertainment Wiki
Louph Entertainment: Louph Entertainment was founded in 2008 by Kim Soojin and quickly gained friendship with smaller companies all around South Korea. In 2019, Louph Entertainment had required a hold of 6 artists from companies like KQ, Big Hit, TS etc. Although the artists promote underneath their promotal companies, if asked they must say they both come from their promotional company and Louph Entertainment as their overall company that handles appearances and shows the artists appear in/on. Moreover, Louph Entertainment takes full responsibility in health, the well beings and treatment of the idols. History: Louph Entertainment was founded the 4th of January, 2008 by Kim Soojin. In late 2008 Louph Ent signed a contract with CUBE, agreeing to land an audition for their first girl group around , and the girl group was originally meant to be named “STELLAR” though they were accused of plagiarism, which led to them change to “ZTELLAR” shortly before their debut. This new group earned a sum of 45,000 dollars on their debut album, giving the company just enough money to give them another comeback. It didn’t take long before people start changing their minds about the company, thinking that it was maybe a bit more worthy than they had thought beforehand. In early 2011 KQ contacted Louph Ent, requesting them to take over one of their trainees. Louph Ent rejected them at first, though they agreed after KQ raised the offer on the collaboration. This led to their first solo artist Kim Daehyun debut the 5th June of 2011. After the somewhat success their two already existing artists had, they revealed that they would in fact take over TS Entertainments older girl group “GCM” in 2014. In early 2015 Louph Ent once again got contacted by another company, requesting a collaboration between the two parties. The 29th of May 2016, their second solo artist KJ debuted with “DrUNk” which gained the company 67,000 thousand dollars within the first five months. In late 2017, H2O was debuted in collaboration between Louph and Source Music Entertainment as their first boy band. This group did surprisingly well already from their debut,earning over 900,000 thousand dollars within the first month. More than any of their groups had ever made on an album. They were also the first of their company, to be offered performing in USA. In early 2018, GCM disbanded as they got treated badly by TS entertainment. Though YiYi and Hitomi both debuted again a year later as solo artists, where FREYA debuted in another girl group named “Girls’ Area”. GMK debuted as their second boy band in early 2019, also making an okay sum of money. They didn’t do as well as H2O, though they did better than their former bands. H2O went on their first world tour with their album “H2O: Just Add Water“ as one of their great friends and colleague KJ committed suicide the 6th of November 2019. Artists: * ZTELLAR (2010-2020) https://louph-entertainment.fandom.com/wiki/ZTELLAR * H2O (2017-Present) * KJ (2016-2019) * Kim Daehyun (2011-Present) * GCM (2012-2018) * GMK (2019-present) Category:Browse